Kulche
Kulche (クルチェ Kuruche) is the yellow LocoRoco whose title is the Energetic Youngster. He is the LocoRoco that the player starts with on all of the games. Appearance Kulche is a yellow-colored LocoRoco with a round, curved single antenna on top. He has dark brown eyes, a small smile, and a high-pitched voice. Kulche's appearance vaguely resembles a Smiley face. When Kulche eats a berry or absorbs a second Kulche, his antenna grows into two antennae. Personality Kulche is shy at first but he is really a happy-go-lucky adventurous kid. Kulche also loves to sing and dance. Quotes *"Ehtohleh!" - (when he is happy; when he eats an Item Insect or an Item) *"Ehtohleh! Pukolatte!" - (when he is very happy) *"Noi!"/"Cheburratta-noi!" - (when he calls his friends to make a big Kulche; when he calls his friends to stack up high) *"Whee! Putokuwhe-wa!" (when he is piled up high) *"Warronga!" - (when he finds something in the bushes) *"Konah!?" - (when he senses a nut) *"Help me help me!" - (when he senses a Togeh) *"Moja Moja!" - (when he senses a Moja) *"Hiya!" - (when he finds a breakable wall) *"Agulera, na tan taghi!" - (unknown; probably when he is somewhat/almost angry) *"Pellejitta!" - (when he is angry) *"Baccan-nee! Agulesso-roleeta!" - (when he is very angry) *"Batte Pignoy!" - (when fighting) *"Yabani" - (unknown; probably when he is talking to another Kulche or another LocoRoco) *"Majaru?" - (unknown; probably when he is asking to another Kulche or another LocoRoco) *"Zabichi" - (unknown) *"Whoa! Pekere-teshi!" - (when he needs help) *"Tooey tooey!" - (when he says "Hello") *"Muh-sheeka!" - (when he finds Lady Moon) *"Tabaraahn!" - (when he finds Sir Sun) *"MuiMui!" - (when he finds a MuiMui) Appearances in other media LittleBigPlanet - Kulche, along with Priffy, Tupley, Pekeroné, Budzi and the MuiMui can be used as a costume for the Sackperson in the "LocoRoco Pack". Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale - Kulche appears in the Franzea stage, moving around at the start of the stage. Later, a group of Kulche walks past the Metal Gear RAY, who chases after them. When the Metal Gear RAY loses the Kulche, they come from out of nowhere and start attacking it, and a big Kulche crushes it. Tokyo Jungle - Kulche appeared as a plush toy used as a clothing item called the "Kulche Plush". Trivia *Among all of the LocoRocos, Priffy is closest to Kulche. The reason is unknown, but it is probably because she was the first to meet him. **However this is somewhat changed in LocoRoco 2, where he is closer to Viole than to Priffy. *Kulche is similar to Priffy in these ways: **Both eyes look similar expect for their eye color. **Both are the only LocoRocos that have one antenna and grow into two antennae when they eat a berry or absorb a second LocoRoco. ***Both of their antennas also look similar but the top of their antennas are different (Kulche's is round and curvy while Priffy's is hard-edged and curved). **Both say English words when there is an enemy nearby (Kulche says "Help me help me!" when he senses a Togeh while Priffy says "Poison poison!" when she senses a Moja). *In LocoRoco Midnight Carnival, his favorite place is BungaBongo. Gallery File:J0001.png|Kulche Kulche.gif|Big Kulche Yellow.jpg|Paper figure Kulche GiGi.png|A GiGi stinging a Kulche Loco.jpg|Kulches in Shamplin Tickled Kulche.PNG|Kulche being tickled by the Kelakeras